


Sick Nap

by enbycupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Sora's sick, and Riku takes care of him.





	Sick Nap

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this fic other than I wanted it lmao; it was written in one go and not proofread. Riku's in love with Sora but hasn't said anything yet.

Riku watches Sora sniffle, snot running from his nose. Today’s his third day stuck on the gummi ship so as to not pass his cold to anyone on the world below, and Sora’s taken it as well as he and Kairi expected: lots of pouting and complaining but no attempts to actually get out of bed. It’s as cute as it is gross, Riku thinks.

“How you doin’?”

Sora’s head whips over to look at him, smile blossoming across his face. It makes his heart skip a beat, but Riku ignores it like he always does when Sora makes it light up. Sora’s got other, more important things to worry about than monitoring his behavior around him so as to not hurt him. Riku makes his way over to the bed, settling next to Sora and pressing a hand to his forehead.

“No fever still. That’s good.”

Sora rolls his eyes. “I coulda told you that. I’m still super snotty though.”

“I can see that.” Riku mimes wiping under his nose. Sora groans before doing the same. “You could’ve grabbed a tissue.”

“I’m gross anyway.”

“Very.”

Riku leans back on Sora’s collection of pillows at the headboard. Despite how cramped it makes the bed, Sora insisted once he realized he was going to be confided to bed. He always demands to be as comfortable as possible. Riku huffs softly to himself as he thinks it before poking Sora in the side. 

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, _ma_. Tell Kairi thank you for the Atlantian crackers.” Sora rolls over to flick Riku’s forehead. “I couldn’t eat that many, though.”

Riku sighs. “If only Curaga worked on colds, huh?”

“I _know_.” Sora tilts his head, his pillow pushing in under him. “But it’s not all bad.”

“No?” Riku lifts an eyebrow; Sora hates being sick. All three of them hate it. 

“I’ve got you pampering me.”

The words send a flutter throughout his stomach, and he hopes that his cheeks aren’t pink like he fears. As is, Sora can probably tell from his eyes that he’s flustered because his hair is pushed back today; he’d landed to check on Kairi and give her some more potions. Atlantica is hot – which he shouldn’t have been as surprised at as he was – so he’d used one of the hair bands Princess Ariel had so kindly offered him to keep it out of his face.

“Don’t get used to it,” he says as he gently shoves at Sora’s shoulder. 

Sora only laughs at him. “Uh huh, uh huh.”

Riku is happy to let them lapse into silence after that. Sora’s smile is peaceful for all that his face is full of snot and his body full of sick exhaustion, and Riku lets his body fall lax against the pillows. His eyes slip shut, and he can hear Sora let out a little laugh. He doesn’t say anything, however. His hand merely comes to slide his fingers through Riku’s, and Riku lets him. Sora’s hand fits perfectly with his, just like it always has. 

Sora rolls over and goes back to reading, some book that Kairi picked up from Prince Adam and Belle’s castle. Riku can hear when he turns the pages and when something exciting happens from the little exhales Sora lets out and him sniffling intermediately; he’s probably going to be grossed out at how nasty his next tissue is going to be when he finally blows his nose. The noises are almost enough to lull him to sleep, but Riku ignores the pull. Sora might be able to nap the day away without it messing with his sleeping schedule, but Riku can’t. Opening his eyes, he sees that Sora’s quiet a ways farther into the book than when Riku came into the room.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Sora squeezes his hand. “It’s fun.”

Riku lets his eyes sweep over Sora, the mess of his hair and how relaxed he is. “That’s good.”

“But I’m bored now.”

Riku snorts. He’s not, but he wants to include Riku now that he’s spoken. “You can keep reading, Sora. You know I don’t mind just sitting with you.”

“Well, you weirdo, you don’t have to just sit with me.” Sora sits up. And then his eyes get wide, and he pulls on Riku’s hand. “Wait, what day is it? I’ve napped so much everything’s blended together.”

Riku makes a face at him. “Sora, calm down. You’ve only been sick three days.”

“Ri _ku_ ,” he whines. “My favoritest person in all the worlds. My Rik–”

“What do you want?”

Sora pouts at him, which is significantly less effective when he sniffs and Riku can hear the amount of snot he just sucked back up. Riku lifts an eyebrow at him. 

“I want watermelon, but that wasn’t what I remembered.”

Riku sighs as he rolls his eyes. “Sora...”

Said boy leans right against him, his chest pressing against Riku’s arm. Riku looks at him as Sora looks right back, eyes locking. “I need my T shot.”

“And what does that have to do with me? You can get out of bed.”

Sora grabs his arm and presses his forehead to Riku’s. Snot makes its way out of his nose again. “But I don’t _wanna_.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“But I’m _your_ baby.”

Riku’s heart lurches into his throat as he makes himself sigh. He _wishes_. “Yeah, yeah. Kairi’s gonna make fun of you when I tell her.”

“You don’t have to tell her.”

“And miss out on her coming up with new ways to call you a spoiled baby?” Riku scoffs. “I’m duty bound, Sora.”

“You two are meanies.”

“Do you want me to get your shot or not? I was even gonna get it ready for you.”

Sora smiles, big and bright as he detaches himself from Riku’s arm and hand. “You’re the best, Riku!”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Riku pops his shoulders before he gets off the bed. He makes his way to Sora’s abandoned pants in the middle of the floor, knowing he keeps the emergency needles, syringes, and testosterone vials in the depths of his magically enhanced pockets right alongside all of his elixirs; Riku’ll replace them later. In the background, he can hear Sora blowing his nose. It’s just as terribly loud and gross sounding as Riku thought it would be. Straightening once he locates and pulls out what he needs, Riku waves them at Sora. He gets an eye roll and a pat on the bed. Amusement coursing through him, Riku plops back next to Sora. 

“Now who’s lazy, taking from the emergency stash instead of walking to the bathroom?” Sora says as Riku sticks the bigger needle into the vial.

“You could have done the same thing.”

Sora plops onto the bed. “That still would have meant getting up.”

“Lazy bones.”

“That’s me!” Sora gives him a lopsided grin as he watches Riku twist the needle off to replace it with the smaller one. “Mister Sora Lazy Bones.”

Letting out an amused huff, Riku shakes his head. He hands Sora the syringe. “One day I’m not gonna fall for you doing the pout.”

“I don’t think we’re ever gonna get there. I’m nasty and gross and it still worked.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”

Sora sticks out his tongue as he starts his shot, and Riku sticks his tongue out back. It gets Sora to smile, and the two of them wait while Sora finishes. Riku takes the empty syringe and puts it on the miniature nightstand where the cold medicine currently rests. He then simply watches as Sora gently rubs his stomach. 

“Sora.” Riku’s met with big blue eyes, and he reminds himself for the billionth and tenth time to not let himself get lost in them. “When you’re better, I want to show you a place Princess Ariel showed me.”

“You don’t have to call her Princess Ariel, you know.” Sora pokes him in the arm. “It’s a date.”

Riku leans back against the pillows as the butterflies start up again. “Uh huh. But not until you’re a hundred percent again.”

“I’ll be better before you know it.” Sora sniffles loudly. Riku laughs. “I will! But now I think it’s nap time.”

“Of course it is, Mister Lazy Bones.”

“Don’t be mean. I’m sick.”

Riku shakes his head. “I know, Sora.”

“You gonna stay?” Sora grabs his hand again, face hopeful.

Giving Sora’s hand a squeeze, Riku smiles softly down at him. “Yeah.”


End file.
